Original flame
by CBubbleGumO8
Summary: La más emocionante y peligrosa aventura de la vida de Nessie está a punto de iniciar, descubriendo en esta algunos secretos del pasado que nunca fueron revelados. Jacob y Nessie estaban destinados a estar juntos desde un principio... ¿O no?
1. Pilot

**Pilot****  
><strong>

— I can't stop, can't stop... Thinking about you i'm just going in circles your love got me sedated... —de pronto se escucharon unos aullidos afuera de la casa—, I can't stop, can't stop... when you're not around me, got me going so crazy, and this person just not me... —estos se volvieron a escuchar pero ahora más fuertes, quiero decir… ¿Tan mal cantaba? No, no lo creo. Esto definitivamente tenía que ser una broma.

Estaba un 110% segura de que esto era obra de unos amigos MUY especiales —pensé con sarcasmo—. Me asome a la ventana de la habitación y ahí estaban ellos y hasta podría jurar que ambos estaban sonriendo.

— Ja, ja, muy graciosos —dije con cara de pocos amigos... Esto ya se les estaba haciendo una costumbre—. Mejor cállense o si no... Sufrirán las consecuencias.

Yo creo que, aunque fuera imposible ellos tenían problemas auditivos o solo querían arruinar mi mañana, porque siguieron aullando y con mucha más fuerza, pero esta vez no lo iban a conseguir —no esta vez—. Pensé para mis adentros.

Jugar con fuego no hace tanto daño… si sabes cómo manejarlo —me dije— y además lo tienen muy bien merecido.

A modo de querer vengarme de ellos les tire con toda la fuerza que me era posible uno de mis nuevos All Stars rojos y sorprendentemente les cayó a ambos en la cara y creo que hasta les dolió un poco —los había agarrado desprevenidos— me dije a mi misma.

—Yo les advertí lobitos. —dije riéndome, casi que llorando a través de la ventana.

Ya había terminado de arreglarme. —Ya que mi tía Alice me había dejado la ropa lista sobre mi cama, algo muy sencillo a pesar de que ella era una exagerada cuando de vestirse se trataba—. Y cuando por fin se habían callado, decidí bajar a la primera planta para poder desayunar, en verdad tenía hambre.

Solo me faltaban 3 escalones para llegar y de pronto sentí que alguien me había sujetado de la cintura y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, este me había levantado por los aires. Definitivamente esto tiene que ser obra de mi tío-osito favorito —me dije a mi misma.

—Hola preciosa, —dijo muy feliz y me dedico una de esas sonrisas muy características de él— ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Tío Emmett —dije muy feliz y sin soltarme le di un abrazo, pero no tan grande y fuerte como los de él, definitivamente tenía que comer más choco crispis para crecer "grandotote y fuertototote"—. Muy bien, al parecer los juzgados de "cantando con las estrellas" andan desatados y están ahí afuera, ¿Tú crees que me bajaran puntos por el zapato que les tire? —dije inocentemente.

— ¿En serio eso hiciste? ¡Oh genial! ¿Por qué no me llamaste? La próxima hay que tirarle los tacones que Alice te regalo, —dijo muy emocionado— en serio Nessie... Yo no sé como ustedes las mujeres aguantan esas cosas que les hacen llamar zapatos.

—No es tan difícil tío, solo se necesita un poco de practica —le dije—, además no solo es cosa de mujeres —no pude evitar reírme ante mi último comentario.

—No entiendo tu punto —me dijo algo confundido.

—Piénsalo muy bien tío, te lo dejo de tarea. —le dije y me bajo de sus brazos.

—Pero Nessie... No me puedes dejar así, —me hizo una carita de osito asustado—. aunque sea dame una pista.

—Si puedo dejarte así, es más... Ya lo hice —le dije casi riéndome—. además, si te digo, ya no tendría gracia.

—Está bien... Cuando regreses del colegio tendré tu acertijo resuelto.

—De acuerdo, cuento con tigo tío-oso, iré a comer sabes... Tengo mucha hambre, ¿Vienes a la cocina con migo? —le pregunte.

—No, lo siento preciosa, tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas pero espero que tengas un buen desayuno y un hermoso día —me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Gracias tío, ¿Te quiero mucho sabias?

— ¡Ay! Me haces sonrojar Nessie. —me dijo apenado y con un leve tono de sarcasmo, reí ante su comentario.

—Como si fuera posible. —rodé los ojos.

—Tú sabes que te adoro pequeño monstruo, cuídate mucho quieres. —dijo riéndose con ganas y me despedí de él con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Me fui directo a la cocina, el hambre realmente me estaba matando.

Vi a mi papá en la mesa con el periódico y no pude evitar sonreír, mire lo que estaba haciendo y pude notar que estaba resolviendo el crucigrama de las 100 preguntas, yo por más que lo intentara solo resolvía 16 preguntas máximo, la verdad no podía entender como él no se alteraba con semejante cosa.

El sonrió ante mi comentario, al parecer había leído mis pensamientos.

— ¿Sabes? Una vez que lo intentas y te concentras, ya no es tan difícil.

—Lo dice la voz de la experiencia.

—Solo porque tenga 115 años no significa que los haya resuelto toda la vida. —me dijo con un tono divertido.

—Como tú digas papi... Como tu digas —ambos sonreímos ante mi comentario.

Mi estómago sonó horriblemente y me percate de que mi papá también había escuchado ya que se estaba riendo, no pude evitar sonrojarme ante esto, quiero decir... ¿Tanta hambre tenía?

—Siéntate princesa, ya está hecho tu desayuno —me dijo—. yo mismo lo prepare, espero que te guste.

— ¿Enserio? Gracias papi.

—De nada, si quieres más, no dudes en avisarme y... Tranquila, hoy te llevare yo al colegio.

—Gracias de nuevo, enserio, sigo pensando que tengo al mejor papá del mundo, considerare regalarte una camisa que diga "soy el mejor papa-vampiro del mundo".

— ¿Y me expondrías ante todos? —dijo divertido.

—Seria por una buena causa. —le respondí guiñándole un ojo.

—Mejor come Nessie, después te quejas que no comes tranquila. Además hoy es tu primer día en el colegio.

—Tienes razón... —dije dubitativa. Desde los 6 años había querido ir al colegio pero mi papá decía que no, que aun no estaba preparada y además porque crecía muy rápido, que ellos me darían clases particulares para mientras, hasta que al fin llegamos a un acuerdo en el cual yo iría al colegio en cuanto tuviera casi los 15 años físicamente, ya que mi crecimiento disminuiría y así podría tener amigos, salir al cine, en fin, cosas que hacen los adolescentes normales. Aunque claro, yo no lo era. La verdad es que me sentía muy emocionada de ir al colegio aunque muy dentro de mi tenía un poco de nervios, nunca había convivido con humanos tan de cerca.

Mire hacia la puerta y pude ver a Jacob y Seth que venían entrando a la casa y estos me fulminaban con la mirada pero tenían un todo divertido en sus caras.

— ¡Eso es trampa Nessie! Nos agarraste desprevenidos, —dijo Seth acusándome y sobándose la frente a la vez... ¿Tan fuerte los había golpeado? —, además, tú cantas como una urraca en periodo de apareamiento. —todos rieron ante su comentario excepto yo.

— ¡Hey! Eso no es cierto, no canto tan mal como para quebrar una ventana.

— ¿Según quien? —dijo la otra voz en tono burlesco, esta vez había hablado Jacob.

—Según yo —le dije algo molesta.

—Eran bromas Nessie, tú sabes que nos gusta molestarte en las mañanas, —dijo Jacob con un tono relajado—. es muy divertido ver tu cara.

— ¿Tan fea es mi cara? —dije haciéndome la ofendida.

—Este... —esta vez fue Seth quien hablo tratando de evitar una risa.

—Mejor apúrate a comer Nessie si no quieres llegar tarde. —intervino mi papá, al parecer había escuchado los pensamientos de Seth.

—Esto no se quedara así, —les dije acusándolos con mi dedo índice, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa torcida como las que hacia mi papá—. me vengare de ustedes.

—Inténtalo si quieres. —dijo Seth.

—Se arrepentirán de haberse metido con migo. —dije en tono de amenaza.

Termine de comer mis tostadas con nutela y cajeta. —que por cierto estaban deliciosas, tenía que admitirlo, papá preparaba unos desayunos muy ricos que te hacían agua la boca tomando en cuenta que él era un vampiro—. Subí las escaleras y me lave los dientes, agarre mi bolso el cual tenía todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir el primer día y me digne en bajar las escaleras de nuevo y salir de casa.

Y ahí estaban todos esperándome, mamá, papá, —los cuales tenían una amplia sonrisa marcada en sus rostros y juraría que si mamá pudiera llorar; ella estaría haciéndolo en estos momentos—, mis tíos Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper, mis abuelos Esme y Carlisle y hasta Seth y Jacob estaban ahí —este último no me quitaba los ojos de encima— no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Espero que tengas un lindo día y que te diviertas mucho pequeña. —dijo mi abuelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tomando de la mano a mi abuela.

—Lo hare, —le respondí esbozando una amplia sonrisa y los abrase—. los quiero mucho.

—Nessie, presiento que conocerás a muchas personas, —dijo mi tía Alice—. ¡Ah! Y ten este abrigo, creo que lo necesitaras.

—Gracias Alice. —le dije muy feliz y la abrace.

—Prométeme que harás muchos amigos y que me contaras todo con detalles cuando regreses. — me reclamó con un tono de entusiasmo Rosalie.

—Lo hare, lo prometo, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Cuando iba a abrazar a mi tío Jasper este miraba a Emmett con una cara de como quien trama algo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo ya estaba sujetada de los brazos de ambos.

— ¿Listo Emmett?

—Naci listo —dijo con una sonrisa que me encantaba y guiñando el ojo—. 1... 2... ¡3!

Me agarraron a ambos lados y me tiraron como 6 metros hacia arriba, suerte que llevaba vaqueros, —misuté para mis adentros— y cuando venia bajando ambos me agarraron antes de caer al suelo y me dieron un gran abrazo.

—Te queremos mucho Nessie. —dijeron los dos al unísono.

—Yo los quiero también, —les dedique una sonrisa y ambos dijimos al mismo tiempo- De aquí al infinito y más allá. —todos se rieron ante nuestro último comentario.

—Adiós mi pequeña, espero que te diviertas mucho, que hagas muchos amigos y que no causes problemas, —dijo mi mamá, al parecer estaba emocionada—. te amo como no tienes idea mi niña.

—Yo te amo muchísimo más mami, —no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas, la verdad me afectaba separarme de mi mamá, aunque fuese por un corto tiempo—. te extrañare mucho y te prometo que me portare bien. —le di un beso en la mejilla y la abrace fuertemente.

Me puse enfrente de Seth y este pareció dudar por un momento.

— ¿Y bien? -le pregunte arqueando una ceja.

—Ven para acá monstruo del lago Ness, —y me dio un abrazo muy fuerte—. suerte con todo.

—Gracias cara de burro. —le dije riéndome fuertemente.

Me puse enfrente de Jake y este me abrazo fuertemente y me empezó a girar por los aires. Yo solo pude sonreír ante esto. Vamos Nessie… ¡reacciona! —misuté para mis adentros.

Actuar así con Jacob era de lo más natural, era como respirar si nos ponemos a comparar. Desde que tengo memoria él y yo éramos los mejores amigos y nos teníamos una gran confianza, el sabia todo de mi vida y yo sabía todo de él... O bueno, eso era lo que creía yo.

—Suerte con todo y que la pases de maravilla preciosa. —me dijo depositándome levemente en el suelo y dándome un beso en la frente.

—Lo hare, lo hare, gracias. —lo abrace y le di un gran beso en la mejilla.

—Apúrate Nessie o llegaras tarde. —dijo mi papá abriéndome la puerta del copiloto.

—Voy papi. —Dije elevando la voz—, Adiós a todos, vuelvo en 3 horas. —me despedí de ellos con un saludo de manos desde lejos y corrí hasta donde estaba mi papá con la puerta del copiloto abierta—. Gracias por esperarme papá... Lo siento por tardarme.

—No importa mi niña, —me dijo sonriendo—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Apreta el acelerador vaquero.

El camino no fue tan largo como creí, era uno de esos días típicos de Forks en los cuales había muchas nubes y el sol no iluminaba mucho.

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde mi nacimiento y físicamente aparentaba casi 15 años, mi abuelo decía que mi crecimiento iba a ser ahora mínimo ya que iba a entrar en la etapa de desarrollo y que mi cuerpo se adaptaría a todos estos cambios.

Dicen que a medida que una persona va creciendo, esta se aleja cada vez mas de sus padres, pero; en mi caso, ¿Es todo lo contrario sabían?, Hablando de eso… —me desconcentre de mis pensamientos.

—Papi, ¿Regresaras temprano verdad?

—Claro Nessie, como podría olvidar nuestra charla. —me dedico una amplia sonrisa.

Can papá siempre teníamos una charla semanalmente la cual habíamos decidido, no porque él me obligara… simplemente porque yo quería que así fuera. Era grandioso poder hablar con el toda una tarde sin interrupciones, nos contábamos todo, fuese lo que fuese sin necesidad de escondernos nada.

De repente, hubo algo que me saco de mis pensamientos. Levante la vista y me di cuenta que el Volvo de mi papá estaba parqueado en el estacionamiento del instituto, —no pude evitar soltar un suspiro.

— ¿Estas lista Nessie? —pregunto mi papá.

—Segurísima.

Papá se bajo del carro y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que yo pudiera bajarme. Me miro fijamente a los ojos y me dedico una gran sonrisa y un abrazo, se acerco a mí y me dijo —Suerte mi pequeña, te amo demasiado—. Me dio un beso en la frente y no pude evitar sonreír y soltar una pequeña lágrima.

—Yo te amo más papi, te voy a extrañar mucho. —le dije con un leve tono de nostalgia.

Decidí separarme de su tierno abrazo y empezar a caminar. Este será un día muy largo —dije para mis adentros—. Me gire y vi a mi papá que ya estaba adentro del carro, me dedico una gran sonrisa y se despidió desde adentro sacudiendo su mano. Vi como este se alejaba de mi vista e iba directo a la carretera. Ten valor Nessie ten valor —pensé—.

Me digne a mover los pies y a caminar hacia las puertas de entrada del instituto… solo el destino y tía Alice saben lo que me espera ahí adentro.

**Espero que les haya gustado:| porque sinceramente me siento como una india recién bajada del cerro con todo esto de crear historias. Hahaha es enserio, en todo caso este capítulo es un "piloto" (de ahí proviene el título) porque depende de cuantas personas lo lean, así seguiré escribiendo y escribiendo hasta que la muerte me separe:)**

**¡Ah sí! casi se me olvida, acepto con todo gusto sus dudas de; como de que más o menos se trata la historia, comentarios así como sugerencias para mi historia, consejos (Creo que es lo que más necesito en estos momentos hahaha), regaños, en fin... ustedes sabrán. Ojala que les guste:$**


	2. Nuevas y viejas amistades

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Mike: Todos los personajes pertenecen a nada más y nada menos que...  
>Bob: HEEEEEEEEEEY! Yo quiero decir eso D: no se vale.<br>Mike: o-o pues dilo…  
>Bob: Ya no, ya me quitaste la inspiración :c<br>Mike: Oh God… Yo lo diré entonces  
>Bob: Heeey ¡no! Okk yo lo diré, Todos los… *Bob es interrumpido*<br>Random person: Todos los personajes pertenecen a nada más y nada menos que a **Stephenie Meyer**, Claudita solo juega con los personajes y crea esta historia, además de que "Bob" y "Mike" son unos personajes creados por ella para divagar su tiempo para mientras recobra la inspiración, en fin, disfruten el capitulo y nos vemos la próxima :D  
>Bob &amp; Mike: Agárrenlo a madrasos por metido ._.<p>

Gracias a **Romynii **por darme el primer review de mi vida :c gracias chica! Este capítulo va dedicado a ti por apoyarme(k)!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Nuevas y viejas amistades<strong>

Cuando puse un pie en la entrada del instituto los nervios se me fueron abajo. ¿Por qué? Porque casi no había nadie aun y eso solo significaba una cosa. Casi nadie me vería hacer el ridículo al intentar identificar las clases que me correspondían.

Camine por los pasillos distraídamente sin ponerle atención a nada en especial, muy sumida en mis pensamientos.

Haber Nessie, concéntrate —dije para mis adentros. — esto no puede ser tan difícil. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ir buscar la oficina de la dirección para que te den tu horario y… ¡AUCHHHH! —Me había enfocado tanto en mis pensamientos que no había visto por donde iba y choque contra algo golpeándome fuertemente la cabeza y cayendo al suelo.

***Song time:D*Fahrenheit ft. Hebe –Only have feelings for you**

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te lastime? —Levante la mirada y me encontré con un par de ojos café algo curiosos que me dejaron como la cara de bobo que pone tío Emmett cuando está muy concentrado en sus videojuegos. Era un chico de unos 17 años aproximadamente, tenía ciertos rasgos asiáticos, era alto y musculoso pero no tanto como el tío Emmett, su pelo era liso y de un café similar al de sus ojos. Utilice la poca cordura que me quedaba y pude darme cuenta que el chico me miraba aterrado y un poco dudoso.— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Yo solo me limite a verlo a los ojos y lentamente asentí con la cabeza. Vamos Nessie, ¡Respóndele! No te quedes como boba en el suelo.— S…Si, supongo —Dije nerviosamente y algo aturdida.

—¡Ufff!, me alegro, por un momento pensé que te había dejado viendo luces. —me dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Wow… esa sonrisa era hipnotizante. — Shi Lang —dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y tendiéndome la mano.

—¿Eh? —exclame con una cara de confusión en mi rostro. Pude ver como se reía al ver la expresión de mi cara.

—Ese es mi nombre… Shi Lang, un gusto.

Tome su mano y me ayudo a pararme sin esfuerzo alguno lo cual no pude evitar sorprenderme debido a su contacto. —Renesmee, pero preferiría que me llamaras… —no me dejo terminar y atropello mis palabras con la suyas.

—Que nombre más curioso y único, me agrada —dijo con una sonrisa.— Al parecer eres nueva, ¿Necesitas que te ayude a buscar la oficina del director? —iba a responder pero el volvió a interrumpirme. — ¡Por supuesto que necesitas ayuda! Que pregunta más tonta la que te hice, lo siento. Haber… vamos. —pude sentir como me jalaba del brazo para que camináramos ambos a la oficina de la dirección.

Al parecer era demasiado entusiasta, tenía que admitirlo, en eso se parecía mucho a mi tía Alice. Me pare bruscamente y me empecé a reír con ganas. Él lo noto inmediatamente y levanto una ceja como señal de que no entendía ni un comino de la situación.

—Eres demasiado entusiasta Shi Lang, me agrada. —dije repitiendo su última frase. Pude ver como se reía y me hizo una señal con la mano para que siguiéramos caminando.

Durante el camino a la dirección me explico todo lo que tenía que saber sobre el colegio, los grupos, los maestros, las actividades, las cajas de pandora a las que no te debes de acercar, en fin… todo lo que se necesita saber para poder sobrevivir en el colegio.

Cuando me entregaron mi horario y me dieron una media orientación de las aulas y demás me dirigí donde se encontraba Shi Lang para preguntarle más a cerca de donde se encontraba cada clase.

—Al parecer compartimos 3 clases juntos Renesmee, la primera es Literatura y empieza dentro de 10 minutos, deberíamos apurarnos. —exclamo jalándome del brazo a lo cual lo detuve.

—Espera espera espera… si vamos a ser amigos y compartir clases quiero que te quede algo muy claro —dije seriamente y el puso cara de sorpresa. — ¡llámame Nessie porfa! Renesmee suena muy serio… no sé, no me agrada que me digan así —le dije apresuradamente y haciendo un puchero al cual él se rio con ganas y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro.

—Está bien "Nessie" —dijo haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos. —y con respecto a lo de ser amigos… no lo creo, —lo mire sorprendida al ver lo que me acababa de decir y cuando iba a hablar, el me interrumpió.— quiero que seamos mejores amigos, ¿Te parece?

—¡Me encantaría! —dije dándole un mega abrazo, el se quedo en shock un momento, al parecer fue muy apresurado abrazarlo si lo acababa conocer pero después me correspondió abrazándome más fuerte. —vamos que se nos hace tarde.

El resto de la mañana pasó muy rápido, Shi Lang estuvo en dos de mis 5 clases. La clase de historia fue entretenida, el maestro se limito a presentarme ante todos y a hablar sobre mis intereses y demás, también hicieron un repaso de lo que vieron al año pasado antes de salir de vacaciones, por suerte yo ya había cubierto todo ese contenido con mi mamá.

La segunda fue matemáticas y al parecer Shi Lang era bueno con ellas, ya que el, yo y otro chico que se sentaba cerca de la puerta éramos los más rápidos al responder y; en ciertas ocasiones, corregimos al profesor. Cuando entre a la clase de geografía sentí que el sueño y el aburrimiento me invadieron por dos razones:

1) Odiaba con todo mí ser y existencia geografía, me parecía aburridísima y me era difícil aprenderme tantos países, regiones, estados, lagos, mares, fenómenos naturales, en fin… ustedes me entienden.

2) No estaba Shi Lang para hablar entre clases con migo ni para explicarme cosas ni hacer bromas.

Al final de la clase había tenido en total 362 bostezos y eso era mucho que decir. Cada vez que estudiaba geografía con mi tío Jasper por 4 horas seguidas terminaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza el cual solo me daba cuando mencionaban todo lo referente a geografía y esta no era la excepción.

Ahora me encontraba en la cuarta clase, y era nada más y nada menos que Lenguaje y según le había entendido a Shi Lang, esta clase iba a ser muy entretenida. La maestra se llamaba Vilma Olivo y al parecer era muy sarcástica. Hicimos un repaso de las oraciones compuestas coordinadas y subordinadas, tenía que admitirlo… me costaba un poco pero con sus explicaciones entendí como identificar cada una.

Mientras ella explicaba en algunas ocasiones se quejaba de los que habían aplazado y también recuerdo que dijo quienes iban a ir a curso de verano a fin de año. Era gracioso porque, acabábamos de empezar el año y ya sabía quiénes iban a estar con ella "torturándola". En fin, empezaba a amar esa clase y me pareció muy interesante y entretenida.

Cuando escuche el timbre todos empezaron a salir ya que era la hora del almuerzo. Cuando llegue a la puerta vi a Shi Lang apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Pues vine a ver si vendían café. —dijo con sarcasmo al cual me cruce de brazos y lo fulmine con la mirada. El no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. —Vamos pequeña Ogro, no se te puede hacer una broma porque ya te enojas.

—Ha, Ha —mi voz no salió tan sarcástica como quería.— espera… ¿Ogro? ¿No se te pudo ocurrir otro apodo mejor?

Paso su brazo por mi hombro al cual me sentí muy enana a comparación de él y me dijo —ya te encontraremos uno mejor hobbit. —caminamos hacia la cafetería y lo golpee en el estomago debido al apodo que me había puesto pero el golpe me regreso porque me dolió más a mí, al parecer este chico tenía un abdomen de acero.

Entrando a la cafetería Shi Lang me dijo que ya regresaría, que iría a buscar a sus amigos para presentármelos y para que me sentara con ellos a lo cual solo me limite a asentir.

Mientras hacía fila en la barra para pedir un flan y un té alguien me llamo con la mano por la espalda, cuando me di la vuelta me sorprendí por lo que vi — ¿WTF? —exclame en un grito en el cual los que estaban atrás mío me miraron divertidos y con una ceja levantada.

—Pequeño soldado, ¿Por qué te asustas? —dijo mi tío Jasper.

—Q… que... que… ¡¿Qué haces aquí? —lo mire sorprendida y moviendo mis brazos ya que era algo que no me lo esperaba.

—Pues, vine a ver si vendían café… ¿Y tú? —dijo indiferente al cual me cruce de brazos y lo fulmine con la mirada.

—No es la primera vez que escucho eso. —rodé los ojos algo enojada mientras me daba la vuelta para agarrar mi flan y caminar hacia una mesa.

A lo lejos vi a mis tíos y a mis padres lo cual me hizo quedar con la boca abierta, ni siquiera note cuando mi tío Jasper se puso a la par mía y me dijo que cerrara la boca para que no me entraran moscas. Con mi pensamiento llame a mi papá diciéndole —Ya va… ¿Qué hacen aquí? Acaso… ¿Estudiaran aquí?, pero… ¡los descubrirán! —dije a lo cual el asintió y negó al mismo tiempo y me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

Asentí y me encamine con tío Jasper hacia su mesa, cuando iba de camino pude ver a Shi Lang y le grite de lejos.— Shi Lang, ven. —Lo vi acercarse hacia mi dirección y le dije —Shi Lang, quiero que conozcas a mi hermanastro… —pero me volvió a interrumpir y para mi sorpresa fueron dos voces.

***Song time:D* Rainbow smile – Cindy Wang**

—¿Shi Lang?

—¿Jasper?

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo por lo que me quede en shock. Okk… esto se me estaba haciendo raro, ¿Porque estaban tan sorprendidos y con sonrisas en sus rostros? ¿Cómo era posible que supieran sus nombres?

* * *

><p>Les gusto el capitulo?:D Se esperaban el final? Descubrirán a los Cullen? Porque Jasper reacciono así? Como es Shi Lang? Todas las respuestas y más en el próximo capítulo:D<br>Hahaha como le dice Bob esponja a calamardo, será "wapo"? pues sii:$ para mi si! Hahaha busquen en Google **"Jiro Wang" **y lo encontraran y no se arrepentirán;)  
>Con eso de *song time*… pues escuchen la canción desde donde dice, son las que me inspiraron para hacer el capitulo y quedan perfectas para la escena donde se sitúa a mi parecer.<p>

**Hobbit:** Son esos enanitos que salen en "Lord of the rings" o "el señor de los anillos", esos de la comarca como dicen! hahaha

Me dan un review?:3 acepto de todo, pueden criticar y corregir mi ortografía, hasta pueden tirar tomates:D aunque sea háganlo por Shi Lang:D Hahaha Los amo wapas y wapos(k)! gracias por leer y apoyarme. Cualquier duda pregunten y nos vemos en la próxima;)


End file.
